Snickerdoodle
by arineat
Summary: Draco comes home to a giant mess and a cinnamon-covered surprise! Oneshot - Complete


Fandom: Harry Potter  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. No copyright infringement intended.  
Title: Snickerdoodle  
Author: arineat  
Beta: digitallace  
Pairing: Harry/Draco  
Rating: NC-17  
Word Count: 2613  
Status: oneshot - complete  
Note: Okay so this little fic was written for my lovelies over in my cinnacult community on Livejournal. It's a fun little oneshot featuring a cinnawar and kinky cinnasex...enjoy!

**Snickerdoodle**

Draco fought the urge to hum as he walked down the snow-covered footpath towards his house, passing yet another group of Christmas carolers on his way. He was in a wonderful mood, full of Christmas cheer, but there was no need to ruin his image by letting all and sundry know about it. It was a lovely crisp evening. Snow was falling, light and fluffy from the sky, houses were covered in fairy lights, and Draco couldn't wait to get home, have a nice dinner and spend a quiet evening curled up in front of a fire with his lover. Just thinking the word sent a delicious shiver through him. If even a year ago anyone had told Draco he'd be this happy, and with Harry Potter no less, he would have scoffed and insisted they go for treatment at St. Mungo's mental ward as soon as possible. Yet, here he was, whole, happy and completely in love.

As he neared the front door of his home, he gave into the urge and began to hum 'Good King Wenceslas' softly to himself. He stomped his feet roughly against the welcome mat before entering the warmth of the house. The heat enveloped him with comfort and the scent of spices, only serving to enhance his Christmas spirit. He was about to call out when he heard noises coming from the direction of the kitchen. Shaking the snow from his hair, he made his way towards the sounds, a smile on his lips as he went to greet Harry.

The moment he crossed the threshold of the room, Draco stopped dead in his tracks, the smile on his lips fading as he saw the chaos that was his kitchen. For a long while all he could do was stare, his jaw working soundlessly as he tried to form words. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he managed to speak.

'What the hell happened in here, Potter?' Draco demanded, his face a mask of shock and panic as he studied the wreck that was his usually tidy kitchen.

Bowls and measuring cups were strewn across the counter, the floor sported large globs of spilled dough, ingredients were thrown every which way and everything was covered in a light dusting of flour. It was like a cyclone had hit inside his gorgeous kitchen. A cyclone named Harry.

'I'm baking,' Harry explained unnecessarily as he swayed to the Christmas carol that played lightly in the background, forming little balls of dough with his hands.

Draco rolled his eyes at the obvious answer and stopped to take in the sight of his lover standing in stocking-covered feet and a red and white apron featuring Rudolph the Red-nosed Reindeer. There was flour in the brunet's hair, the white contrasting sharply with the man's ebony locks. Draco smiled in spite of himself. Harry was absolutely adorable.

'What are you making? Besides a mess I mean,' Draco drawled as he moved to stand beside the brunet, grimacing as he tread on a glob of dough.

'Cookies. They're called 'Snickerdoodles'' Harry told him, rolling the ball of dough in a sparkling brown substance.

'What's that you're rolling them in?'

'Cinnamon and sugar. Well, it's really mostly cinnamon,' he amended, pointing to a giant bottle of brown powder. 'I ran out of sugar with the first batch.'

'Looks like you're getting more on yourself and my kitchen than on the cookies,' Draco pointed out with a raise of his eyebrow.

'Oh, shush you!' Harry pouted, swiping the blond's aristocratic nose with a cinnamon dusted finger and leaving a sparkling brown mark behind. Harry stifled a chuckle as he surveyed his handiwork. Draco always had to be so pristine, but Harry liked it best when he was mussed. Especially if it was at Harry's hands.

'Did you just put _cinnamon_ on my nose?' Draco asked incredulously as he rubbed the appendage, fingers coming away with evidence of the ruthless smudging.

'Oh, lighten up, Draco,' Harry teased, leaning in to steal a reluctant kiss from the sulking blond. As his lips met Draco's, he reached behind him, grabbed a pinch of cinnamon, and sprinkled it generously over his unsuspecting victim.

Draco was just starting to get into the kiss when he felt a tickle on his neck and head. He reared backward, tearing his mouth from Harry's, a scandalized look on his face as his cheeky minx of a boyfriend grinned wickedly at him.

'You did _not_ just do that,' Draco growled.

'What? You mean…this?' Harry asked, sprinkling another handful over the silken blond locks, peppering the platinum white strands with sparkling brown spots.

'That's it, Potter, this means war!' Draco exclaimed, grabbing a fistful of cinnamon and hurling it at Harry. The brunet squeaked with delight and ducked, grabbing another bit of cinnamon before backing away carefully.

The two men circled each other for a few moments before Harry made his move, darting forward and tossing his handful of cinnamon at Draco's chest, leaving a huge splotch of glittering brown residue all over the man's shirt and neck. At that, the Gryffindor turned and made to flit away, only to be stopped by Draco's fingers curling around his wrist.

Crowing in triumph, Draco used his grip on Harry to spin the man around and pin him against the counter, knocking him into the open bottle of cinnamon and sending it spilling across the floor in a wash of spice.

'I have you now, Potter! Surrender and I shall be merciful,' Draco purred, his sweet breath ghosting over Harry's upturned face. The Brunet merely smirked, leaned forward to place his lips lightly against his partner's and whispered, 'Make me, Malfoy.'

Taking Harry at his word, Draco set about the task of securing a surrender. He placed a whisper of a kiss against Harry's lips, applying just enough pressure to have him wanting more before sliding his lips down to Harry's exposed neck. His mouth made full use of the area, licking, biting and tasting the unique taste of a cinnamon-coated Harry. The combination of Harry and the spice was intoxicating and he felt himself growing unbearably hard as he continued his torturous ministrations.

Draco's hands strayed behind a trembling Harry, sliding down his back to the waistband of his trousers before slipping beneath the material of his shirt to touch the warm skin beneath. His long, tapered fingers drew sensuous patterns across the brunet's back, trailing lower and lower as Draco's mouth continued to devour the flesh of Harry's neck and jaw, finding all of Harry's erogenous zones with ease.

At first, Harry stood trembling under the assault, his mind completely overwhelmed by Draco's attentions, but after a few moments, he dimly realized that Malfoy was still clothed and, therefore, winning. This could not be tolerated. As Draco's hands moved lower to cup Harry's arse, the Gryffindor reached up and tore Draco's cinnamon-coated shirt open, causing the blond to jerk back in surprise. He quirked an eyebrow, looking from Harry to his ruined shirt and back again. Harry merely smiled and shrugged.

'You should know I'm not going down without a fight, Malfoy,' Harry informed him, lust heavy in his voice as his hands began stroking the hard planes of Draco's torso, leaving glittering trails along the alabaster skin. Draco shivered in delight as Harry stepped into him and began his own assault, his tongue following the path of his fingers, licking the spice from the blond with relish.

Harry licked his way to the top of Draco's trousers before he stood slowly, standing chest to chest with the blond, his eyes twinkling with challenge and mounting lust. They stood that way for what felt like ages, Harry's fingers dipping into the front of Draco's trousers, the tension building, crackling almost violently between them. The house was silent, save for each man's erratic breathing, the carols having faded into nothingness. It was like the calm before the inevitable storm. Who would be the first to give in to that delicious temptation before him?

In the end, they both gave in, the tension reaching unbearable heights before they fairly launched themselves at one another. Their lips collided in a violent kiss as hands ripped at clothes, and stroked roughly at exposed flesh. Draco tore at Harry's trousers, his hands scrambling beneath the ridiculous apron to find his prize, shaking his head as the brunet moved to help him get rid of the garment.

'No, leave the apron,' Draco gasped, shoving Harry's jeans and pants down to his ankles in one smooth motion. Harry raised an eyebrow at the request but said nothing as he returned to the task of undressing Malfoy.

The moment Draco was naked, Harry dragged him down to the floor to lay in the pile of spilled cinnamon that coated it. He took a moment to appreciate the sight of a naked Malfoy laying beneath him, his hair spread around him becomingly, before leaning down and recapturing the blond's lips.

The kiss was sweet, relaxed, and the complete antithesis of their struggle up to that point. Draco allowed Harry to control the kiss, moaning as the Gryffindor deepened it, his talented tongue mapping every inch of Draco's mouth. The Slytherin's hands deftly massaged the plump flesh of Harry's arse as they kissed, pulling the man's hips down to thrust deliciously against his causing their erections to meet.

Draco began to feel himself giving way to Harry, his control slipping as the brunet's mouth teased his relentlessly. Not wanting to let Harry win, he forced himself to move. Breaking the kiss, Draco surged upward, smoothly switching their positions. He leaned over Harry, leering with animalistic intent. Harry looked up at him, eager yet wary.

Without a word, Draco shoved the apron Harry still wore up to the other man's chest before swooping down and swallowing his cock deep into his throat. The brunet let loose a curse at the sudden pleasure that wracked his body as Draco used his mouth to bring him to the edge of orgasm. Just as Harry was nearing that peak, the gorgeous wet heat of Draco's mouth disappeared, bringing forth a piteous whine from the over simulated man.

'Do you surrender?' Draco asked, his voice shaky as he used the remains of his self-control to hold himself poised over the trembling man. Harry merely whined in response, his hips thrusting upwards as he mindlessly sought the stimulation that would bring him sweet relief. The Slytherin placed his hands on the gyrating hips to still them, denying the silent request as he posed his question again. The brunet nodded in response, but still it was not enough.

'I want to hear it from those beautiful lips of yours.'

'I…I surrender,' Harry managed, his tone heavy with lust and laced with pleading.

'Turn over,' he commanded, taking fierce pride in the sight of Harry's dazed, wanton expression.

Without a moments hesitation, Harry scrambled up and over, lifting his arse unashamedly to Draco's gaze. The blond stared intently at the pert, round globes of Harry's buttocks framed by the tie and sides of the apron, lifting his hands to draw patterns in the cinnamon that clung to the skin. His hands danced through the spice dusting his lover's arse as he worked the flesh with his hands, kneading it before he pulled the cheeks apart to stare hungrily at Harry's twitching hole.

'For fuck's sake, Malfoy, get on with it!' Harry demanded, reverting to Draco's surname in his frustration.

Draco merely smiled at the annoyance in Harry's voice before he resumed his exploration. His fingers danced through the spice, trailing it onto the untouched skin of the crease of Harry's arse. Draco allowed his forefinger to trace the crease until he reached the furrowed entrance, swirling the digit around the hole, coating it with cinnamon.

Seeing the glittering spice dusted across that intimate place drew Draco forward like a moth to a flame, and soon he was using his tongue to lick the skin clean. The combined flavor of cinnamon and Harry was overwhelming and Draco moaned, pressing himself as close to his prize as possible, his tongue licking and stabbing at the little pucker with increased enthusiasm. Harry thrashed and moaned underneath Draco, sobbing his pleasure into the cinnamon-covered floor, his arse arching into his Slytherin's wicked tongue.

Draco's tongue continued to lap frantically at Harry's hole as he added two fingers to his task, coating them with saliva before he promptly inserted them into Harry's arse. The Brunet hissed in pleasure, reveling in the slight sting of the penetration, his hole convulsing, desperately trying to take more inside himself.

'Now, Draco, please…I'm ready,' Harry gasped, his hips grinding backward onto the proffered fingers. The blond broke, his control shredding as Harry begged to be taken. Sliding his fingers out, he positioned his leaking cock at Harry's cinnamon-streaked entrance and pressed forward, seating himself in one long, eager stroke.

Both men cried out at the motion and Draco paused, both to allow Harry time to adjust and to keep himself from ending it too soon. After a few moments, the Gryffindor began to circle his hips, fucking himself on Draco's cock. Taking the hint, Draco gripped Harry's hips for leverage and began to thrust himself forcefully in and out of the brunet.

Never one to merely lay back and take it, Harry gave as good as he got, back arching, hips thrusting as he moaned his pleasured aloud. It was a good thing they'd reinforced their walls with advanced silencing spells, otherwise their neighbors would have been blushing at the stream of moans and profanity streaming from the mouth of the Boy Who Lived. Harry may have been polite and reserved in public, but when it came to sex, he was quite fond of voicing his opinion.

Their moans and movements grew to a fever pitch as they each neared their peaks, the slap of flesh on flesh permeating the air along with the scent of sex and cinnamon. Draco's thrusts became erratic and uneven, and he reached around Harry, stroking the man's neglected prick as he felt the beginnings of orgasm take hold. The added stimulation had Harry screaming in ecstasy, stream after stream of come spurting from the tip of his cock, painting hot, sticky lines in the cinnamon-covered floor. Draco followed immediately, shouting Harry's name as tight walls milked his seed from him.

They collapsed together, utterly spent, Draco crushing Harry beneath him. After a few moments, the blond managed to shift himself to the side, his cock sliding out of the smaller man with a satisfyingly wet plop. Draco stared in rapt fascination as the evidence of his orgasm began to drip out of Harry, cinnamon spice mixed through the creamy fluid. Harry shifted then, cutting off the blond's view of his arse in favor of his face. Emerald eyes gazed into grey and the brunet's lips curled into a satisfied smile.

'That was bloody fantastic,' Harry murmured, his hand stroking Draco's cinnamon streaked, sex mussed hair.

'Yes, it was. You should bake more often,' Draco commented contentedly.

'Oh really? No lecture about how when I bake the kitchen gets destroyed?' Harry asked, his eyebrow crooked in disbelief.

'So long as I get to help you destroy it, I don't think that will be a problem. But we really must get you some more recipes.'

'Were you wanting me to bake you something in particular?'

'Make anything you like, so long as it involves cinnamon,' Draco replied with a grin and kissed his boyfriend, tasting the spice. Yes, cinnamon was fast becoming his favorite flavor.


End file.
